


A Clue about IQs

by MegKF



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Eureka, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jack knew some interesting things about IQs when Zoe was worrying about her IQ score?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clue about IQs

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Eureka is owned by the sci-fi channel? No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.
> 
> I can’t remember this scene exactly, but I’m changing it anyway so it doesn’t matter much. What if Jack knew some interesting things about IQs when Zoe was worrying about her IQ score?

Jack frowned from his seat in Café Diem. He knew Zoe shouldn’t be so concerned about her IQ test. Jack grinned as he turned to look at Zoe, time to comfort. “Don’t worry so much Zoe. I’ve taken an IQ test before myself you know. I won’t bother telling you my score, just know that I’m in the average range, and I have no doubt that you have a higher IQ than me.”

“You don’t understand Dad. In high school you get judged by your IQ, and even the IQs of your family.”

“Then you don’t have anything to worry about,” Jack said with a smirk. He might not have a ‘cool’ IQ, but there are plenty who do. Zoe and Vince exchanged confused looks, much to Jack’s amusement.

“I might be average, in fact I probably have one of the lowest IQs in Eureka,” Jack paused for a moment not really happy about that fact. “We won’t be checking that. Your mother and aunt both have above average IQs. Not Eureka smart but still pretty good.”

“That doesn’t really help me Dad,” Zoe sighed softly as she thought about what the ‘popular’ girls would do when they heard about this conversation.

“Then what about you’re second cousin Daniel? He’s really smart.”

“Oz? He’s a musician!” Zoe turned to her boss to explain. “Daniel, he goes by Oz, is a guitarist for the band Dingoes Ate My Baby.”

“Oh! I’ve got their album at home. They’re really good. I’ve heard they’re up for a couple of big awards!” Vince practically chirped, he was a big fan.

“Yeah,” Zoe smiled for the first time since her father had come in. “But that doesn’t help me, musical genius or not, that won’t impress my high school.”

Jack quirked up his eyebrows. “I ran into Daniel while we were both in L.A. a couple of years ago. He was really depressed. We ended up talking a lot that day.”

“Oz doesn’t really talk much,” Zoe interrupted.

“No, he doesn’t. But I’ve got enough practice with his father, my cousin who I spent many a summer with together as kids, to read between the lines. Anyway… He was a bit depressed since he’d been hoping to get back with his girlfriend, unfortunately she’d apparently discovered she was a lesbian after he’d broken up with her. He told me a bit about their relationship. You see he’d seen her around town a couple of times, but hadn’t had the chance to talk to her. The first time he did speak with her, was on career day, when they were both pulled to the side by recruiters from this company, you might have heard of it, called Global Dynamics.”

“What!?”

Jack chuckled, “You heard me. Daniel was recruited by GD when he wasn’t much older than you. He’s not only a musical genius, but a math one as well. In fact he sends any work he does to Global. So if genetics really plays a part in IQs you’re at least above average. You’re forgetting I see your report cards. You’re doing well at the fast pace of Eureka’s public schools. I know I wouldn’t have done half as well as you are.”

Zoe blinked rapidly for a moment and smiled, “Thanks dad.”

“Glad to help. No matter what you’re in good company,” Jack grabbed his coffee and got up from his stool. “Besides I didn’t even mention my cousin, Dr. Samantha Carter. She’s in the air force so you haven’t seen her in a couple of years, but she’s got several PHDs including one in astrophysics. I’ve actually seen Henry using some printouts of her work. Bye Zoe! Gotta get back to work. Thanks for the Vince-presso.” The door closed behind him as he hurried to his office.

Vince looked at Zoe in awe, “You’re related to Dr. Samantha Carter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009.   
> Has mentions of Oz from Buffy and Sam Carter from SG-1


End file.
